


Friends With Benefits

by VaultHuntress



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton X Reader - Freeform, F/M, Hawkeye X Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, marvel imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the movie. Kind of a crossover of X-Men and Avengers. Clint is Mila Kunis and Reader is Justin Timberlake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackouts

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/E/C: Your Eye Color  
> Sorry for any French butchering, I used Google.  
> Sorry for John. He's....enthusiastic. I wasn't gonna write him in, but if you know St. John Allerdyce, well, you know he butts in when he can. Likes to make himself known, you see.  
> Remy's gonna be a bit of a jerk for this story, sorry.  
> Warnings: um? Fire? Swearing.

“Gambit, I’m in. What am I looking for?” I spoke into my comm as I peered around the dark room. Why they couldn’t have sent Remy in, I didn’t know. He was, after all, the Prince of Thieves. Literally. _And_ he could see in the dark. Instead they chose the firestarter to go in. I understood why they couldn’t send St. John in with me at least. He wasn’t called Pyro for nothing, after all.  
“Chere, we been over dis. Is de coast clear?” the smooth Cajun accent rang through my ears as I tiptoed through the building to find the window Gambit would enter through.  
“Yeah,” I said, flicking my fingers to ignite a flame. “Come on in, Cajun.”  
I peeked out the window to see the shadow of my partner gracefully dart through the now open window, using his bo staff as leverage. “Nice of you to join me,” I smiled.  
The man turned to me and my Y/E/C eyes met his red on black ones, now glowing in the dark. “Aw, Remy couldn’ keep yo’ waitin’ fo’ long, dis one. Le’s go,” he smirked, gesturing for me to follow him. “Boss man wants us t’ get all de info on dis program dey’re talkin’ about. Your job is t’ torch the place. Make it look like an accident, ouias?”  
I nodded I manipulated the flame between my hands as we walked through the halls. “What do you think?”  
“Quoi?” the Cajun looked at me, brow raised. “Penser à quoi?”  
“You think they’re really a threat?” I asked as I glanced at him.  
“Don’ matter none what Remy t’inks. Jus’ matters we do what Mags says.”  
I frowned but nodded. “Right.”  
“Don’ yo’ let boss man see de look on yo’ face, petite. Yo’ got t’ do yo’ job. Le’s split up, oui? Remy go dis way, yo’ go dat way. Let Remy know ‘f yo’ get int’ any trouble.”  
I nodded and walked the direction that Gambit had indicated, juggling the ball of flame in my hands the entire way. I stopped short when I heard a sound ahead of me and extinguished the flame, holding my breath as I ducked behind a door. I could feel my heart thumping against my ribs as I listened closely, hoping not to get caught. I silently prayed that whoever it was would get out before we had to burn the place. While Magneto didn’t much care for human life, I didn’t want more blood on my hands.  
“Fireball, my little love muffin, where are ya, Sheila?” I smirked slightly, and rolled my eyes before conjuring another ball of flame and throwing it out at the Aussie. Unfortunately for me, Pyro could control the flames. He turned right on time, stopping the ball, and threw up back at me. I extinguished it and crossed my arms over my chest. “What are you doing here, Pyro?”  
“Aw, Buttercup, don’t be mad, lovey. Magneto sent me because he wanted to make sure you and Gambit didn’t mess things up.”  
I raised a brow and him and shifted my weight. “Magneto sent you to make sure we’re getting our job done?”  
“Yeah, you caught me. I was bored and Colossus wasn’t gonna have fun with me, and you know Sabes. He probably huntin’ Wolverine down or somethin’,” the red haired man shrugged, flicking his lighter. “Lemme help out?”  
I sighed and shook my head. “Why not go bug Remy?” I asked and walked into the next room to start my search.  
“Aw, sugarplum, you know you’re my favorite,” he grinned and swung his arm around my shoulders. “You know, Fireball. We were made for each other. I figure it’s time you stop fighting fate.”  
“Oh my God, St. John, I’m seeing someone, okay?” I threw his arm off me in annoyance and turned to look at some files in a nearby drawer. “Jackpot.”  
“You’re seeing someone? Who?” Pyro asked, a frown on his face.  
I met his gaze before speaking. “Gambit.”  
“WHAT?” St. John exclaimed at the same time as the voice rang through my comm. “Oui?”  
“Got what we need, Cajun. Your best friend is here, by the way.”  
“Piotr’s here?” Remy’s confused voice sounded through the comm.  
I rolled my eyes, “Meet us outside, Cajun. We’ll work on taking the place down.”  
“Tell ‘im hi for me, dear,” Pyro said, causing me to roll my eyes once more.  
“Ouias, Chere. Be quick.”  
I gathered the files and conjured a flame. “Johnny, be a dear and help move this al--” Before I could finish the sentence, something shot out at me and my flame went out. “Wha--”  
“Alright, Muties, you’re coming with us!” a man shouted at us. Pyro and I got into a fighting stance as we realized we were surrounded. He used his flamethrowers and worked to fight off three men. I ignored their screams of pain as I kicked at one who was near me. As he was standing up again, I moved my hands to conjure more flames and---Nothing. I frowned and tried again. Nothing. “What did you do to me?” I shouted.  
I looked back and forth between the two men in front of me before glancing around quickly for Pyro. Great. he must have thought I was behind him and ran out to meet Remy. My eyes met the tall man closest to me as he began to speak. “Like our trick, girly?” he maliciously grinned.  
I narrowed my eyes at him and got back into a fighting stance. “What. Did. You. Do?”  
“That’s not for you to know, _Mutant_ ,” he spat the last word like it was an insult. See,it was people like this that made me see why Magneto hated humans.  
My eyes narrowed once more and moved to attack, but before I could get far, I felt a sharp pain behind me and then everything went black. 

When I came to some time later, awakening with a moan and a pounding in my head, I was locked in was appeared to be some sort of prison. I sat up from my position on the floor and looked around. I saw someone in a cell across from me and called to him. “Excuse me, w-where are we?”  
The man looked over at me and shrugged. “Hell. We’ll probably die here. You got anyone on the outside, they’ll never find you.”  
“What do they want with us?” I asked, wondering if Magneto would even bother to find me. I figured Piotr, St. John, and Remy might look for me, but only if Magneto didn’t stop them. I stood and gripped the bars in front of me. “Who has us?”  
“All I know is I been here God only knows how long, and they only turn off these collars when they wanna do tests,” at his words my hands shot up around my neck. How did I not notice it before?  
“What does it--?” I cut myself off and tried my powers. No flames. Nothing. “Shit.”  
“I could walk through walls. Now I can’t do shit. What’s your thing?” he asked.  
“Pyrokinesis. I can conjure and control fire,” I frowned at my hands. My eyes suddenly shot up to him. “My name’s Y/N. What’s yours?”  
“Seth. Nice to meet you, I suppose. Sorry this had to happen to you.”  
I shook my head. “We’ll get out. I have friends out there that’ll look for me.”  
He scoffed. “No one will find you.”  
“The man I work for has his ways. We will get out.”  
“Yeah? Who do you work for?”  
“Magneto.”  
Seth shot up in his seat and grabbed the bars of his own cell. “Magneto? _The_ Magneto?” he relaxed and let go of the bars. “I didn’t take you for a terrorist.”  
I frowned. “Can’t always help who you work for.”

 

I didn’t know how long I’d been there. The first few times they turned off the collar for their experiments, I tried everything to escape. But they’d knock me out before I could get far. I learned there were more prisoners there than just Seth and me. We were being held by some organization apparently intent on ‘curing’ all mutants. I wondered what that meant for the people who had powers because of accidents. If they perfected the cure, would it work on those people like the Hulk who got their powers from freak lab accidents or something else?  
I woke up that morning, some weeks after my original capture, to my normal routine of lab torture and experiments, when an explosion rocked the lab, where I was currently strapped to a table. My vision was hazy, and my head was foggy from whatever they gave me, but luck was still with me. While all the scientists were running around in a panic, I took advantage of the fact that I was collar-free, and conjured a flame to free myself. When I stood, I felt dizzy, but stumbled through the dust and smoke, extinguishing some flames where I ran into them.  
I stumbled my way through the hallways, trying to find a master lock for all the doors; the others needed to be free. Finally, I caught a glimpse of some uniformed people running through the halls, a red headed woman taking down a guard, I saw another sneaking behind her, and I shot a fireball at him before he could get her. I saw her look over in surprise for a moment before sending me a half smile and nod before I felt myself fall backward. I mentally braced myself to hit the ground, but before I landed on concrete, I felt myself wrapped in strong, warm arms. I blinked once, trying to get my vision clear and focused. When my eyes opened once more, I was met with a smile, and the bright blue gaze of a sandy blond haired man. “Hey there. I’m Clint.”  
“Y/N,” I breathed out before everything went dark again.


	2. To New Beginnings

When I woke up, my eyes slowly opened to bright lights, beeping, and a voice to the side. "Ah, you're finally awake."  
I looked to my left to see a woman in a lab coat writing on a clipboard and checking the IV that I was attached to. "Where am I?" I asked, my voice hoarse.  
"You're in the medical ward of the Avengers Facility. I'm Dr. Cho, but you can call me Helen. And you're Y/N?" she asked me before gesturing me to sit up.  
I frowned up at the woman as she checked my eyes. "How'd you know my name?"  
"Agent Barton. You told him before you passed out. He and the others brought you here."  
I pondered that for a moment before looking back at her. "What's the date?"  
Dr. Cho's eyes met mine once more as she flicked off the light and replied. "June seventeenth."  
I fell back into my pillow as I processed this, completely shocked. I'd been gone for five months. Five months, and Remy and the others hadn't found me? Magneto has resources like you wouldn't believe, and he hadn't been able to locate me? And Remy? He knows just as many people who could help find me, if not more. How could they not have found me? Hell, even Sabretooth could have sniffed me out. My frown deepened and I subconsciously pulled the blanket up higher to hide myself from the pain of my realization. Sure, I'd known Magneto and Sabretooth didn't really care about me. But Piotr? St. John? _Remy?_ I was unaware of a new pair of eye watching me from the doorway as I processed this information until the person spoke up.  
"How long were you there?" I jumped slightly and my eyes met those of a brunette with blue eyes. "Forgive me, my name is Maria Hill. I'm Assistant Director of SHIELD. I do have a few questions for you."  
I nodded and cleared my throat before answering. "Um. Y/N. I was there for five months."  
Agent Hill frowned and moved to sit in the chair next to my bed as Dr. Cho handed me a cup of water and left the room. "I need you to be aware, Y/N, that as SHIELD we do know much more about you than you'd probably like. And because of some of that information, I have some questions for you, and an offer."  
I furrowed my brows and frowned. What could SHIELD possibly want to do with me? "What do you need to ask if you already know everything?"  
The woman smiled slightly. "I want to know your motivation for it all. Your mutation. Pyrokinesis?" At my nod, she continued. "You were stuck with HYDRA for several years, yes?"  
"Not something I'm proud of, but yes."  
"They want you in their revived Winter Soldier program, or experimentation?" she asked. I flinched.  
"Both."  
"I'm sorry about that, Miss Y/L/N. But then you got out?"  
I nodded once more. "Yeah. Magneto got me out."  
"Why didn't you return to your family after that?"  
I sighed. This is where is got rough. "Well, HYDRA's big fans of memory wipes. I don't know how long I was with HYDRA. I don't know if I went in with family, or if they're still alive. 'S far as I'm concerned the boys are my family."  
"The boys?"  
"'Cept Mags and Sabes, yeah."  
Agent Hill frowned at me a moment before continuing. "Do you believe in Magneto's cause?"  
"What? Humans are inferior? Mutant's are superior, and will rule the earth?" She nodded once. "Nah. I think it's a load of BS, to be honest. But I don't know if I quite buy into what that Xavier guy preaches either. We're all humans, way I figure. And we're all flawed."  
She nodded. "So why don't you leave Magneto?"  
I flinched and looked away. "You say it like it's so easy."  
"Isn't it? Listen, my offer is this: join SHIELD."  
I blinked once in surprise. "What?"  
"When Dr. Cho clears you, Captain Rogers and Tony Stark are going to take you to the training room, and they'd like to assess what you can do. We think you'd make a great addition to the team."  
"You know what I've done, though," I frowned once more.  
"We've all done something, Miss Y/L/N. But now you have a real choice. You can do some good here. Even if you'd rather not join the Avengers, consider joining SHIELD anyways. We have a few places you could do some good." With that she stood and held out her hand, I shook it, still in shock. "I hope you'll consider our offer. Maybe we'll get you a better codename than Fireball."  
I watched as she exited and sank low onto the bed. I couldn't join The Avengers, much less SHIELD. Magneto would take that as a sign of betrayal, never mind that he betrayed me by not looking for me, and go apeshit on everyone. They probably had metal _everywhere_

Two weeks later, once Dr. Cho was certain I was fully healed from whatever my captors had done to me, I was released from the med ward. Someone had brought me a change of clothes and I was now wearing them while seated on the bed. Now I was faced with a dilemma. Do I stay, or go? Agent Hill had been in a couple more times to convince me. And today I was supposed to meet with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers so they could decide if they actually wanted me on their team. The thing was, I wasn't sure I wanted to be on their team. Sure, it'd mean freedom from Magneto. But if he heard about it, he'd wreak havoc on everyone. We weren't his employees, certainly not his friends. In his eyes, he owned us. Piotr was only there because Magneto had threatened his family. Remy, well. He was being paid. St. John couldn't go back home and didn't have anywhere else to go. Sabes was trash. Me? He said if I crossed him he'd throw me back to HYDRA before I could blink. I knew he would too.  
As I pondered my dilemma, a man peaked through the doorway and looked at me with a smile on his face. "Sorry I haven't been in to visit you since you've been here. They debriefed me, and sent me on another mission. Glad to see you're doing better."  
I recognized him as soon as I locked eyes with him. Who could forget a blue like that? "You're Clint, right?" I asked.  
He nodded. "And you're Y/N." He came closer and offered me a hand, which I accepted and stood up. "I'm here to lead you to mom and dad."  
I raised a brow and looked at him, confused. "Mom and dad?"  
He grinned and gestured for me to follow him as he began to walk. "Tony and Steve. They bicker like an old married couple and Steve is definitely the mom friend."  
I knew that term well. St. John had always joked that Pete and I were the mom and dad of our group. Someone had to keep the boys in line, after all. "I see."  
He led me to what he said was the training room and introduced me to Steve Rogers, A.K.A., Captain America, and Tony Stark, A.K.A., Iron Man. "Alright, Y/N. Show em a little of what you got, but don't wear yourself out. You just got out of medical, after all. Then we can talk about you being part of the team," he said cheerily.  
"Um, okay?" I hesitated and looked around the open training room before turning back to the men. "Can we go outside, actually?"  
The three men exchanged looks before Tony shrugged. Clint grinned and shot and finger up in the air. "To the roof!"  
In just a few minutes, after one awkward elevator ride, we were on the roof. Two of the other Avengers had joined us, so I was now being watched by Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the new guy with the metal arm who I was told was called Bucky. I bit my lip and took a moment to enjoy the fresh air. I didn't get it often enough, and I wanted to enjoy before they surely threw me in jail. Because why would the Avengers want me on their team? It had to be a trick.  
Just before I was ready to conjure a flame, a voice called out. "Hey, you gonna show us your thing or were we lied to?" I glanced over to see a smiling Tony Stark, and the one called Bucky snapped his head over. "Leave her be, Stark," he said, a frown on her face. I saw Agent Romanoff shoot him a questioning look before I sighed and finally conjured a flame. I juggled it in my hands a bit before expanding it, letting it grow and hover above us all, and raising it higher and higher. When I was satisfied with its size and distance, I morphed it so it was shaped like a dragon; I really liked dragons. I let it fly around a bit, when I started to feel light headed. "Oh," I blinked, woozy, and let the dragon fizzle out. I felt myself wobble slightly, but was caught before I fell over. "Sorry," I mumbled, and my eyes met the baby blues of Clint Barton.  
"We gotta stop meeting like this," he said as he steadied me, a smiling lighting his face.  
I blinked once smiled back at him, "But then, who will catch me when I fall?"  
Our moment was broken by a low whistle. "Well, I'm impressed. Let's keep her," I looked over to see Tony Stark with a big smile on his face.  
"You can just make the fire, just like that?" Natasha asked with a snap of her fingers.  
I nodded, barely able to form proper words as I was distracted by Clint's arm still around my waist. "Uh, yeah. Pretty much."  
"I'm surprised Magneto didn't just get rid of Pyro, if he had you," Tony said, a thoughtful look on his face.  
"We worked well together," I shrugged. "Sometimes, like when we fought with the X-Men, his flamethrowers would get destroyed. So I'd conjure some flames for him so he could stay in the fight."  
"But doesn't it seem redundant that he would need to pyrokinetics on his team?" Natasha asked.  
I shrugged once more. "He probably kept me on in case he decided to take his fight to HYDRA. Or kept Pyro on in case I left. I don't know."  
"HYDRA?" Bucky finally spoke up and I met his gaze. "What do you know about HYDRA?"  
I glanced at his arm for a split second before meeting his eyes once more. "They wanted me to be _you_."  
He frowned. "I'm sorry."  
I nodded. "Me too. You had it worse," I gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry for what they did to you."  
He nodded and Steve spoke up. "Why don't we take this back down to the common room? I'm sure we all have some questions for you, Y/N. But the first one: What do you say about joining the team?"  
I glanced around at them all, my eyes staying on Bucky's for a moment; I had a feeling we were about to become good friends. Then I glanced up at Clint, who still had an arm around my waist and I smiled. "Yeah, okay. I'm in."

We all gathered in the common room shortly after, joined by the rest of the Avengers minus Thor and T'Challa, who were in Asgard and Wakanda. I glanced around the room from my seat at the bar, where Tony was handing me my requested bottle of water. I was nervous. I wasn't ready to talk about my time with HYDRA, and I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about Magneto, but I knew they had to know some things. "So," I began awkwardly, looking around at the people who were now my teammates, eyes landing on the archer. "What do you want to know?"  
It was quiet for a moment before anyone spoke. I was surprised to hear the quiet, smooth voice of Dr. Bruce Banner. "Tony mentioned you were in HYDRA's custody, so you're free to say no. I understand completely. But the scientist in me really would like to see how your powers work some time."  
I looked over at the man I knew to also be the Hulk and pondered a moment. "Give me time to think about that," I said quietly. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that."  
The man nodded and Bucky spoke up. "Do you have your memories back?"  
The room stilled as the other heroes looked at the metal armed assassin. I smiled sadly and shook my head. "Some things. I remember growing up in Queens. I remember my favorite color. I remember my favorite foods. But how old I was when they got me, how long I was there, I don't know. What year it was? No clue. I've learned not to try to force the memories, though, since it just causes headaches."  
He nodded and elbowed Steve. "Hey, she's from Queens too. Maybe we should call up Pete."  
I frowned and looked between the super soldiers. "Pete?"  
Steve grinned. "Spiderman. He's a friend. He's from Queens. Bucky and I are from Brooklyn, you know."  
I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, Colossus had some history books back at the Brotherhood house. And I once heard Magneto talking about the time Captain America and his friends charged into the concentration camp he was in and set everyone free."  
Steve's eyes widened at this and he and Bucky exchanged a surprised look. "I had no idea."  
I nodded. "I don't know much. I got caught snooping after that, and well, Mags isn't a forgiving person."  
"So. Magneto saved you from HYDRA? You don't seem to be overly team Magneto though. Why not leave him? Or do you like the danger?" The silver haired Sokovian spoke up.  
I finished my sip of water and looked at him. "Sometimes you don't choose where you are."  
No one spoke up after that, and after a moment, Tony clapped his hands loudly once. "Alright, kids. Disperse. Someone show Fireball here to her new room. Nat, Wanda, you wanna take Y/N shopping? New wardrobe? New....whatever she wants for her room."  
I frowned. "Oh it's fine. I don't have the mo--"  
"Don't worry about money, Sweetcheeks," he said and pointed at himself. "Billionaire, remember?"  
I shook my head. "I can't-"  
"You can. Consider it all a welcome to the team present. And uh, get something nice for the party next weekend."  
"Party?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natasha and Wanda exchange grins.  
"The Welcome to the Team party," Tony waved a hand. "Someone take Y/N to her room. The open one between Terminator and Katniss should be good. She'll get a good view. And surrounded by men." He sent me a wink. "America's sweetheart is right across from you."  
I smiled at Steve and waved. "Okay where is it?"  
"I'll lead you there!" Clint hopped off the end of the bar. "I gotta grab something from my room anyways."  
I stood and let him lead the way, stopping for a moment to confirm with Natasha and Wanda that we were going to meet downstairs in ten minutes to go shopping. I hated to put anyone out. But I also really wanted clothes. I didn't foresee Magneto letting me back in the house to get my stuff, either. And after knowing how long the FOH had me, with none of the boys searching for me, I had no desire to look at them, let alone speak to them. I glanced around the halls as Clint let the way, chatting some, but mostly silent.  
"Okay, Y/N. Bucky's room is here, Steve's is there, and yours is there," Clint said as he pointed to the doors. "FRIDAY, can you get her handprint scanned so she can enter?"  
"Yes, Agent Barton," the house AI spoke. I jumped slightly but listened when FRIDAY indicated that I should place my hand on the scanner next to the door. "Hold, please, Miss." I frowned and looked at Clint.  
"This way only you can enter your room," Clint shrugged. "Tony has override access in case of emergency, and Steve has access to Bucky's room in case of nightmares, but other than that, unless you specifically tell FRIDAY, only you have access to your room."  
I nodded and took my hand off when the AI told me I could. Suddenly the door slide open and I glanced at Clint before peaking inside. "Oh, wow," I breathed. The room was _huge_. I had a room at the Brotherhood house that I used to think was impressive-though after who knows how many years locked up in cryo, a closet would have been impressive-but that was nothing compared to this. It was more like an apartment. I had a bedroom through one room, a sitting area through another, and my own bathroom. In the sitting area, there was a mini fridge. On the wall, there was already a television. I explored the room for a moment, and made a mental list of some things I'd want to make it more homey. I thought maybe a few posters, and maybe I could save enough money to buy a new guitar. I frowned a moment once I exited the room, wondering if I should knock on Clint's door or go downstairs. I shrugged and decided to go downstairs. 

It had been easy enough to find the elevator. Upon entering, however, I realized there weren't any buttons. I frowned. "Erm, FRIDAY?"  
"Yes, Miss Y/L/N," the AI spoke up.  
"Can you take me downstairs? T-to the bottom floor?" I hesitated.  
"Yes, Miss. Shall I alert Agent Romanoff and Miss Maximoff that you are waiting?"  
"Uh, sure. But tell them not to rush if they aren't ready," I said.  
"Of course."

Once I reached my floor, I stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. I knew the others weren't ready so I decided to wander around the lobby for a moment. My eyes landed at the front desk, where a beautiful blonde woman smiled and gave me a short wave. I waved back, suddenly shy, though I approached her. "Um, hi, I'm Y/N."  
She nodded. "You're the newest Avenger, right? My name's Cassidy. It's nice to meet you. It's about time there was another woman up there," she grinned. "Miss Maximoff and Agent Romanoff have been outnumbered far too long."  
My eyes roamed around the room once more before they met her warm brown eyes. "Someone once told me it was a man's world," I shrugged. "Time to change that."  
She smiled again. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
I shook my head. "I don't think so. I'm just waiting for Natasha and Wanda. They're taking me shopping," I blushed, looking down at the clothes I was wearing. "These are all I have right now, and they're not even mine."  
She nodded. "I heard Agent Barton pulled you out of a tough spot. I hope you're feeling better."  
I glanced over at the elevator as I heard the voices of Natasha and Wanda as they approached me before my eyes met hers once more. "I am, thank you."  
She placed her hand on top of mine, which had been resting on the counter, and I blushed once more. "You'll be a great addition to the team. And if there's anything you need, I'm always here."  
I nodded once and said a quick thank you before turning to the female Avengers, who each had a smirk on their faces. "What?"  
Natasha quirked and brow. "Nothing. You ready?"  
I smiled and turned and waved at my new acquaintance before following the women out of the building. They led me to the garage, where I caught a glimpse of all the vehicles. I let out a low whistle when I saw the motorcycles I learned belonged to Bucky and Steve. "They're pretty gorgeous."  
"The bikes are too," Natasha smirked. Wanda and I chuckled at her response and we got into an SUV. "We'll need the trunk space."

We spent the next few hours picking out a whole new wardrobe for me, and a few things to liven up my room. Then, they took me to purchase a new cell phone ("Tony will take care of your bills, don't worry!"). I hated people buying things for me; I hated owing people. I knew I could never pay him back for all of this, so I resolved to be the best teammate I could. If I couldn't give him money, I could at least earn my place on the team. By the end of the shopping trip, I had new pajamas, five pairs of jeans, several new pairs of shoes, several new blouses and t-shirts, new bedsheets and blankets, accessories for my new phone (case, headphones, speakers), and they had even taken me to get my hair cut. They also had purchased some things for themselves, and the car was now full.  
Wanda turned around in her seat to face me as Natasha started the car. "Anything else you want?"  
I shook my head. "Anything else, I think I'll just save money for if I can. Some things can't be bought," I shrugged.  
She nodded. "What did you leave at Magneto's?"  
My eyes met hers and I smiled sadly. "Pictures with the boys. I know we didn't do good, but they were family. I am gonna miss them. And we weren't really all there by choice, you know?"  
She nodded once more. "Maybe we can get what you left behind some time?" she glanced at Natasha, who frowned.  
"I can't make that call," she said with a sigh. "Going there might start a fight we can't finish. And the X-Men are already in a constant war with the Brotherhood, I don't think SHIELD wants us involved too."  
My face brightened. "I have an idea!"  
Wanda looked back at me questioningly. "What is your idea?"  
"If I can call St. John-Pyro-maybe he can bring me my stuff. I mean, I don't really need the bed stuff or clothes now. But I have a few things there I'll miss." I glanced between my new friends. "I can meet him somewhere. I'm sure you won't want him near the Tower?"  
They both nodded and Natasha spoke. "If you know his number, call him now. We'll go with you."  
I nodded and pulled out my phone, dialing the number excitedly. It rang four times before the Aussie finally answered. "'Ello?"  
"St. John! It's me, Y/N," I answered, surprised at how relieved I felt to hear his voice.  
"Fireball? That you, Lovey? Oi! Where you been? You up an' ran an' Gambit's been mopin' around like somebody kicked his pup. 'Course he met that X-Man Shiela with the stripey hair so he feels better now, but still."  
I blinked once in shock before shaking it off to speak. "I didn't run off, Pyro," I said, anger edging my voice. "You left me behind. You and Remy both left me behind. The Friends of Humanity? That mission Magneto had us take files and torch the place? You ran off without me. They had some sort of, dart that did something to turn off my powers. I couldn't fight six men off without them, St. John." I felt my body heating up and stopped to take a deep breath before I burned everyone in the car. "You left, and you didn't even have the decency to search for me!"  
"Woah, calm down, buttercup! I thought you were right behind me! An' I figured once we couldn't find you, you made a break for it. You hated workin' for Bucket Head anyways!"  
I closed my eyes and ran a hand down my face. "Alright, Pyro I believe you." My eyes locked with a concerned Wanda. "I need you to meet me in Central Park. Bring my photo album, necklace, and guitar with you."  
"Sorry, Lovey, I can't do that."  
"Why not?" I hissed.  
"After you left, Magneto threw a fit, and made me an' Gambit destroy everything."  
I swallowed back the lump in my throat that had formed, tears threatening to spill over. "Everything?" I whispered.  
"Sorry, Love. I'll ask Gambit if he still has anythin' when he gets back. But otherwise...." he trailed off, and my tears finally fell.  
"Alright. Bye, St. John. Take care," I whispered.  
"Wait! Where are you now?" he asked.  
My eyes locked on those of Natasha in the rearview mirror. "Home."


	3. The Fit Hits the Shan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/E/C: Your Eye Color  
> Y/H/C: Your Hair Color

I awoke the next morning to my phone ringing loudly on the nightstand next to my bed. Mentally grumbling, I reached for it and glanced at the unknown number flashing across the screen. That didn't mean much, though, since the only phone numbers I had were my new teammates, and Pyro's. Piotr had never bothered to get a cell phone, and Remy got a new phone every other week so I never bothered to memorize his numbers. "Hello," I answered, sleepiness still evident in my voice.  
"Bonjour, cherie," rang the smooth accent of my former crush. "Did yo' miss Remy 't all?"  
I swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat and blinked away the sleep from my eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, calling me after not even bothering to look for me?" I opted for the angrier reaction. Sure, I missed him but he let me down. "What gives you the right?"  
"Desole, Cherie, mais we t'ought yo' up an' lef' us. Figured yo' must have run off."  
"Except you know that Magneto doesn't just let his 'employees' run off. If he thought I had run off, he'd have sent Sabes to kill me. If not Sabes, you or one of the boys or Mystique," I replied. His only reply was a confirming silence. "Does he know where I am now, Gambit?"  
"Oui."  
I sighed and started to leave my room, not bothering to change out of my pajamas. My new teammates deserved to know. "Is he coming here?" I asked, as I knocked on Bucky's door.  
"Maybe, I don' know f' sure. Be alert, belle. Bes' guess is he plannin' somet'in' from de beginnin'. Tol' Pete an' me not t' go lookin' fo' yo'. We tol' Pyro yo' musta run off. Yo' know Johnny cain't handle yo' even gettin' a papercut."  
Before I could reply Bucky's door slid open to reveal the man with only a towel around his waist. If I hadn't dealt with the boys, I might have blushed. "I need to talk to at least Steve and Tony, do you know where they are?"  
"Cherie?" Remy spoke from the other line.  
"Remy, I have to go, is that all? I swear if you're lying, Cajun..." I trailed off. The threat was empty, and he and I both knew it. "Just. Take care of yourself. Give my love to Piotr. Get you all out of there, Remy. He doesn't have to own you."  
"Miss you, belle."  
I hung up and swallowed once before looking up at Bucky. "Sorry. Steve?"  
"Probably the training room. Did you ask FRIDAY?" he shrugged.  
"Oh uh, no. I kinda forgot about it..her?" I now blushed, embarrassed at my stupidity. "Sorry."  
"Hey, don't worry about it. She can take some getting used to," he smiled. "FRIDAY, can you tell us where the punk is hiding?"  
"In the kitchen with Agents Romanoff and Barton, sir," came the disembodied voice. "Will that be all sir?"  
"Yeah, FRIDAY. Thanks," he said, grinning at me. "You'll get used to it. Is it anything I can help with?"  
I smiled sadly. "Honestly? I doubt it," I said, shooting a quick glance to his metal arm. "The problem I have right now controls metal. But thank you." I stopped as I began to walk away. "Er, the kitchen is this way right?" I asked, pointing."  
The man chuckled, and nodded. "Make a right the second hallway you see and it'll be straight ahead into the dining room and kitchen. Tell Natasha to come here for me, will ya?"  
I nodded and said goodbye before following the directions he gave me. The halls were long, so I almost second guessed myself and asked FRIDAY for help, but I made it just in time to interrupt Steve and Natasha laughing at something Clint was saying. I waited until Clint got to the punchline of his joke before quietly approaching and waving at the two assassins before looking at the soldier. "Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure, Y/N, what's up?" I glanced at the others, suddenly nervous.  
"Well. The whole team probably deserves to know, but I'm starting with you and you can decide. But uh, Natasha, Bucky asked me to send you to his room."  
I met Steve's eyes once more as Clint muttered a 'Gross' before he and Natasha went their separate ways. "It's about Magneto."  
The super soldier's brows furrowed at this. "What's going on?"  
"Short story is, he is an asshole, and either he's gonna come here to kill me or he's sending one of the guys or Mystique. Most likely Mystique since she can get in entirely unnoticed. And she won't just kill me. She'll take as much info as she can; files, blueprints to the building, anything she thinks she may need in the future."  
"What can she do? he frowned.  
"Shapeshifter. She can become anyone; she could kill me and become me. So my best bet is to leave. Even if I get killed, at least this way you all won't be dragged down with me."  
"We're not gonna let that happen, Y/N. FRIDAY, can you call the team in the conference room in ten minutes?"  
"Yes, Captain Rogers."  
I looked up at the blond man and frowned. "I can't let you fight Magneto, Steve. You have a metal shield. Bucky has a metal arm. Clint's bow and arrows are probably metal. Tony's suits are all metal. There is nothing here that can stop him. We can fight off the boys, maybe. But I'm not fighting them, and they won't have a choice. Minus Sabretooth and Mystique. Sabes just likes to fight and Mystique actually believes in his cause."  
"Do you think Magneto himself is going to come here right away?" Steve asked me, bright blue eyes locked on my Y/E/C ones.  
I shrugged. "I don't honestly know. I doubt it. Knowing him, he'll send in Mystique first. She'll impersonate an employee in the tower-someone who has access to most of the tower-then she'll take everyone out slowly. If she doesn't kill anyone, you can be sure they won't be getting up for a while."  
Steve nodded once and glanced at the clock. "You should go to your room and change. You have training with me right after the team meeting," he said with a smile. "And Clint is joining us so he can help you with target practice."  
I frowned, brow raised. "Target practice?"  
"Who better to train you there than Hawkeye?" he grinned. "Go. And don't worry. You're part of the team now. You're family now."  
I felt a warmth spread through me that surprised me. _Family._ He said I was family now. It sort of made me feel guilty when I thought about the boys, but I knew I was in a better place now. I approached my room and placed my hand on the scanner, still deep in thought about what was to come, when a voice behind me made me jump. "Hey, Y/N!"  
"Gah!" I turned around to see Clint grinning at me, while munching on a bag of Chex mix. "Hey, Clint." I gestured for him to follow me into my room, and he sat on the end of my bed as I tossed my phone aside and began rifling through my dresser of new clothes for workout clothes. "I hear you're partially training me today."  
I glanced at the sandy blond as he nodded. "Yup. It' not so much training, as observing what you can do, really. Maybe giving you tips if I feel like you need some."  
I nodded once and crossed the room to change in the bathroom, leaving the door slightly cracked so we could talk. "Clint, your arrows are made or metal, right?"  
I glanced through the cracked door and saw him now laying across my bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, why?"  
I sighed. "This whole Tower needs to change materials if you guys really expect me to stay here protected by you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean," I began, throwing my hair up into a ponytail and exiting the bathroom. "If Magneto comes here, you're all dead. The only ones who stand a chance are the twins, who--" I stopped and froze, suddenly realizing something. "Fuck."  
"What?" Clint shot up, eyes locked on me in concern.  
I grabbed my gym shoes and his hand and pulled him out of my room, racing to find the twins. "FRIDAY! Are the twins in the conference room yet?"  
"Yes, Miss."  
"Thank you, FRIDAY!" I exclaimed but stopped suddenly, causing Clint to stumble just slightly.  
"Why'd you stop?" he frowned.  
I turned to him, a sheepish grinned flashing across my face. "I don't know how to get to the conference room."  
He chuckled and sighed, shaking his head as he reached for my hand again. "Come on."

A short time later, we were in the conference room, right on time, as the rest of the team had just arrived before us. I glanced at Steve as Clint plopped in an open seat next to his best friend, and walked over to the Captain. "Steve, before we start, I gotta borrow the twins and talk to them alone."  
He frowned but nodded and I looked at the Maximoff twins and approached them, fiddling with the hem of my tank top. "Um, guys, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
The two frowned and looked at each other before nodding, and following me outside the room. "What is going on?" Came the voice of the male twin.  
I turned and looked up at the man, then over to his sister, not even sure how to start. After taking a breath, I explained. "See, I was talking to Clint about Magneto, and--"  
"He is the man you used to work for, yes?" Pietro interrupted, causing Wanda to elbow him. "Ow!"  
"Yes," I nodded. "But see, I overheard a lot of conversations while working for him. He would talk to Mystique-rarely enough that I forgot until a bit ago when I was talking to Clint-about these two kids. And I mean, I assumed for a long time that they were children still. He talked abut them, so--almost lovingly? He said me missed them, and he needed to find them so they could be family again." I hadn't realized I was pacing until Wanda spoke up.  
"What are you getting at, Y/N?" I stopped and locked eyes with her.  
"He described these twins as young Sokovians. He knew they had volunteered for these experiments, but he didn't understand how their mutations had gone dormant. Th-there mutations were super speed," I glanced at Pietro. "And reality manipulation," I said, glancing at the twins.  
Wanda gripped her brother's arm, as she looked at me. Pietro frowned. "No, Wanda and I are orphans."  
"I'm sorry, Pietro. But you deserved to know. He will find you sooner or later and tell you himself. I'm sorry."  
Wanda looked up at me. "Thank you for telling us." She swept past us and into the conference room. I glanced at Pietro once more, as he glared at me and followed his sister. I sighed and stood there for just a moment before entering the conference room myself, where Steve glance at me and began the meeting.  
"Alright, Y/N is gonna take us through what she knows, and what she thinks is likely to happen here," he gestured to me.  
I sighed once more. "I still think it's safer for you all if I leave. But if Magneto is coming after me, the attacks will come in waves. He'll start by sending in his silent hit. Mystique can shapeshift. She'll turn herself into someone in this tower, someone with access to most of the rooms, but who isn't so noticeable that you'd suspect them. A maid, maybe. She'll gather intel and either take me out solo late enough at night or get everyone one by one. If that fails, he'll send in Sabretooth to really start a fight. The only ones I suspect can stop him are Hulk and maybe Tony in one of your suits," I said. Wanda could take him out, but I wanted to leave them out of the fight. With this new information if Magneto found out his children were _Avengers_ , he'd be furious. "Actually, Vision could be good too. If T'Challa were here, Sabes wouldn't stand a chance. No offense to anyone else. But I read the file on him. Sabretooth's claws wouldn't be able to scratch him.  
"If Sabes doesn't work, he'll send in the boys. And I'm sorry, but I can't fight them. They don't want to work for Magneto, but they have no choice. And knowing everything I know..." I trailed off, before locking eyes with Steve. "I'll extinguish St. John's flames, and try to talk to them, but I can't fight them. I don't sand a chance against Gambit or Colossus anyways," I frowned.  
"What are their powers?" Natasha spoke up from her seat across from me.  
"Colossus can turn his skin into metal. Big guy is basically unstoppable and a human wrecking ball when he has to be. Pyro can manipulate flames like I can, but can't conjure them. Gambit can charge the kinetic energy around an object and make it explode. He'll charge a card, and throw it at you and it'll explode. But even without powers, he'll be hard to beat. All that energy means he an move. And considering his past, he knows how to move without you hearing him. He fights with a bo staff made of adamantium. He was trained in savate and will kick your ass if you're not a better fighter," I glanced between Clint and Natasha. "You two are probably best for that fight. He won't fight offensively hand to hand. His offense will be his powers. His defense is his hand to hand. If Clint can distract him with some arrows, Natasha can take him out." I felt almost guilty for revealing this much, but I knew they needed to know these things.  
Natasha was looking at me with a smirk now, and I threw her a questioning look. "What?"  
She leaned forward and began to speak. "So how long were you crushing on Gambit, Y/N?"  
This caused me to trip over my words some. "Uh, ew, what? Gross!" I sputtered, avoiding eye contact, surely blushing a bright red. "No, he's like my brother."  
The red head chuckled and shook her head. "Sweetheart, you went into way more detail about his fighting abilities than the others. I'm assuming that this Colossus guy won't want to fight, but will be harder to fight because he can turn metal? What about Pyro's fighting when he  
is flames are taken from him?"  
I paused, thinking back to all the fights against the X-Men and others. "Piotr is motivated by the threat over his family's had. If you could promise that they'd be safe and happy and get them away from Magneto's threat, he won't even think about fighting. His little sister is his life, and he'd much rather be with her and drawing than on the field fighting. But if you can't guarantee their safety, you better watch out, because he'll be hard to take down. St. John is different. He's mostly just with Magneto because he can't go back home to Australia, and he doesn't really feel like he belongs anywhere else. His motivation is purpose. Honestly, I hear the X-Men are a good bunch. If they'd take him, I think he'd be good there. But he'll fight dirty. Even if his flamethrowers get taken from him, he can still manipulate my flames, don't forget. And he _will_ use them. Not that he doesn't care for me, but he has a job t do, you know?"  
"Will Magneto have another wave of attacks if your boys fail?" Tony spoke up from across the room.  
I nodded. "Himself. He'll come here himself, and you will all lose. Tony, your suits are metal. Steve's shield, Bucky's arm. Hell, I'd be willing to bet he can control Thor's hammer. Hulk and Vision are the only ones he probably can't beat, not to be a Debbie Downer." I glanced over at the twins. "Wanda could take him, but he won't fight her. I don't recommend letting him see Wanda or Pietro, actually."  
The room looked between me and the Sokovian's, surprise evident on their faces, before Vision finally spoke. "May I inquire why that is?"  
I looked at the twins, and explained after Wanda gave a nod. "Because he's their father."  
"Holy shit," I heard Clint breathe out "That's what you freaked out about in your room, isn't it?"  
I nodded. "I remembered overhearing some things between Mags and Mystique. I couldn't hide it from them. But if he finds out they're here, and I'm surprised he doesn't know already, he's gonna wanna come for them too. He seems to want to reunite the family."  
"Okay," Tony drawled out. "Anything else we need to know?"  
I shrugged. "There's very slim chance he'd bring along Blob, Toad, and Avalanche, though I doubt it. Toad is mostly just gross but don't let his spit on you; it's acidic. Blob is exactly what he sounds like. A big guy who will crush you. Avalanche, well. Self explanatory, I think."  
"Do we know when all this is supposed to happen?" Sam asked.  
I shrugged. "I don't know. Which is half my reasoning for leaving. If I go, you are all safe. Wanda and Pietro don't get found out. Mystique doesn't get anything on you. You're all safe."  
"Except you." My eyes locked with Clint's as I processed his words.  
"I don't care about my safety, so long as I don't put others at risk."  
"You're an awfully bad villain, Sweetheart," Tony chuckled from his seat. "But you're forgetting one very important thing."  
I raised a brow and glanced around the room. "What's that?"  
The man stood and came around to stand in front of me, and a hand on my shoulder. "Y/N, we're the Earth's mightiest heroes! We're not about to let anyone here die or get taken or anything bad, period. We'll just have to be on alert for the time being."  
"I can't let you all risk yourselves," I protested. "I'll go hideout in a cave for a while or something, it'll be alright."  
"Y/N for Christ's sake, just accept that you're one of us. You're not going anywhere," Sam exclaimed.  
"But--"  
"NO!" shouted Clint.  
I sighed in defeat and slumped in my chair. They just didn't seem to understand. I couldn't let anyone risk themselves for me. And it wasn't just me at risk now either. Wanda and Pietro could be found out. Then what? They weren't in any danger, physically. But emotionally? Mentally? Who knew what Magneto would tell them?  
I glanced up from my metal ranting to see Pietro staring at me. I glanced at Wanda, who was staring at her brother. _Great, now I pissed them off too._  
_We are not mad, Y/N._ Wanda's voice rang in my head. _You are family now. And besides, he will find out about us eventually. If he uses the internet or reads the news, he will find us._  
I frowned, and met her eyes. _Doesn't make it okay. I'm not worth all this._  
"The fact still stands that we don't know when this is happening. Tony, you'll need to make new suits, non metal. If I can get a new shield, that'd be great. Buck, well. We can't do anything about his arm. If we can get Clint some arrows that aren't metal," Steve spoke up, interrupting the mental conversation. "We need to take precautions. Up the security. If we can get a hold of the X-Men for backup, that might be a good idea."  
"Sabretooth and Wolverine are half brothers and they always fight. He can keep Sabes busy," I suggested.  
"I'll call Xavier and at the very least ask for some advise on dealing with these guys," Tony said, moving toward the door. "In the mean time, Y/N, don't you have training with Cap and Katniss?"  
I nodded, still processing everything, while everyone began to disperse. I was shaken out of my daze when Pietro suddenly appeared in front of me. "Do you think he would try to use us for bad?"  
I blinked once in surprise. "Um. Well, here's the thing about Magneto. He doesn't actually think he's doing wrong overall. Sure, he probably knows that some of the things he's doing are wrong, but figures if it works out for good in the end, that makes it okay. So yes, I do think he'd get you on his side to do some things, but in his mind, it isn't necessarily wrong."  
Pietro contemplated this a moment before nodding once and thanking me. I watched him speed off and turned to Steve. "Alright. Teach me your ways, Jedi Master."  
"What?" he questioned, a confused look on his face.  
"Right. Who hasn't shown you Star Wars yet?" I demanded to know. It's cinematic masterpiece, minus Episodes 1-3 of course, and everyone needs to see them! Hell, we even had monthly marathons when I was still with the Brotherhood.  
Steve simply shrugged as he began to lead me to the training room. "It's on my list, at least."  
I just shook my head. "Nuh uh. Move it to the top. What are you doing tonight? Cancel it. We're watching Star Wars."  
"I have a date," he frowned.  
"Yeah? Does she know you haven't seen Star Wars?" I turned to him as we entered the elevator, brow raised. "Invite her over. That might be a deal breaker you know."  
"Deal breaker?" he chuckled.  
"Yeah. You're much less attractive to me now that I know you haven't seen Star Wars. I can't imagine what your girlfriend might think."  
"Sorry to shatter the illusion," he chuckled, taking a step off the elevator. "Training room is just down the hall here."  
I took in my surroundings as he guided me into the training room. It was huge! Weights in one corner, a ring to fight, punching bags. treadmills and exercise bikes. One side had a wall of targets with practice guns and bows and throwing knives. For now, I let the Captain lead me to a punching bag.  
"I wanna see how you punch first. Then we can work on fixing your stance and sparring," he said, gesturing to the bag before helping me tape my hands and put on gloves. "A normal fight, as you know, you don't get the prep to protect your hands, but there's no need to unnecessarily hurt yourself in here."  
I nodded and turned to the punching bag once my hands were protected. "So, just start?"  
"Punch away."  
I threw hit after hit at the bag before Steve finally spoke up to correct my stance. "Stand on the balls of your feet, with your feet hip width apart. Bend your knees some and you should be set."  
I followed his instruction and punched at the bag again. I didn't realize how wrong I had been punching before but Steve had me learning fast today. We quickly moved on to sparring where he taught me to better dodge hits and better roll out of the way. He praised me when I did well, which was nice. I wasn't used to that. Mystique would handle training at the Brotherhood house and all she did was criticize every move we made.  
"Alright! I think you've earned a break," Steve said about forty minutes in. "Grab some water over there and Clint will take over the rest of your training," he smiled. "Good job today, Y/N. You're really gonna make a great addition to the team.  
I smiled brightly and thanked him through my panting and made my way to the water cooler and grabbed a cup, drinking the cold water slowly before I looked at Clint. "Alright, Robin Hood. What are you teaching me today?"  
He rolled his eyes. "You get to show me how good you are with your powers. And if you're good, I might teach you how to use a bow. If you want. Nat wants to teach you to throw knives at some point, I think."  
I smiled. "Sweet. So what do you want me to do here?"  
Clint moved to the wall and pressed a button, causing the targets that were hanging to start moving. "They'll pick up pace the more you hit dead center. I want you to throw some of those fireballs of yours at the targets. Show me what you got, Scary Spice."  
It was my turn to roll my eyes as I formed a fireball and threw it at the first target. I beamed at my new friend as I hit it in the center. "See, this isn't too hard."  
"Don't get cocky, that's Tony's job," he smirked.  
He was right, of course. The targets sped up the more I hit, and it only got harder. I missed several the faster it went, but I cheered with glee when I finally got another one and Clint called it quits. "You've had a good day of practice. Go take a shower. We're gonna go to lunch," he grinned.  
"Ooh you paying?" I smirked, taking a sip of water.  
"Yeah, I'm paying. Now go," he grinned. 

I made my way to my room, satisfied with my day's training and took a quick shower before going to my closet to choose an outfit for the day. I settled on black skinny jeans and a red blouse before drying my hair and doing my makeup. Might as well look kinda cute, right? I felt good so I decided to look good. As I was making my way back down to meet Clint in the lounge, I ran into Wanda. "Oh, hey Wanda. Are you doing okay?" I asked, concerned that she may be hurting after the news I gave her.  
She shrugged. "I am processing, I think. I wanted to talk to you, actually."  
"Yeah, what about?" I asked with a tilt of my head.  
"I heard you have a past that you cannot remember, much like Bucky was. I thought maybe I could offer to dig it up for you, if you like."  
"I don't think HYDRA kept too many files on my, Sweetie, but it's nice of you to offer," I smiled sadly.  
"Tony or Natasha can do that. SHIELD can do anything, really. I meant, in your head. I can shift some things around and then you can remember and find your family," she said.  
I leaned against the wall, surprised, processing her offer. I could find out how long I was there. How old I was? If I had family? It was hard to believe that was even possible. Who knew how much HYDRA played around with my head? My eyes raised to meet hers. "Can I think about it a bit?"  
She nodded. "Of course. Maybe you could talk to Natasha or Tony about looking for some files? And read those before you decide how much you want to remember?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. That might be a good idea. Thank you, Wanda."  
She surprised me with a quick hug. "Welcome to the team."  
I hugged her back in surprise and thanked her once more before we went our separate ways and I met up with Clint in the lounge. I walked in to see him across the room, throwing darts. "Don't you ever stop practicing?" I grinned.  
"Not really," he shook his head. "Gotta be perfect."  
I looked at him with a tilt of my head. _You're already there, Clint._ I thought. "You're the most famous archer in the world besides The Green Arrow. But he's fictional, so I guess he doesn't count."  
He shook his head as he put the darts away. "It's not fame. I just have to keep my skills sharp. For the team, and for myself."  
I looked at the determination in his eyes and smiled. "Well, you've won me over. Now. Feed me, Legolas."  
Clint laughed and shook his head. "You're worse than Tony. What are you craving?"  
I thought about it a moment and grinned. "I want a goddamn burger."


End file.
